You are Worth it
by fanficwriter3000
Summary: After a near death experience, Derek shuts Chloe out, and right as something is about to happen. Will Chloe find out what is wrong with Derek before it’s too late?
1. So Much For Safe

After a near death experience, Derek shuts Chloe out, and right as something is about to happen. Will Chloe find out what is wrong with Derek before it's too late?

Darkest Powers Fanfic

Like most of the people here – I do not own Darkest Powers

* * *

Chapter 1

Chloe's Point of View

It felt fantastic to sleep in a warm bed again. I don't think I would ever take beds or hot showers for granted ever again. Derek, Simon, Tori and I were all finally safe from the people chasing us, the edison group. We found a family friend of Simon's dad, named Andrew, who took us to the safe house. We had all got in late last night, so we all decided to get some sleep, and take it slow for the next little while, while Andrew and his allies at the safe house figured out our next move.

It felt weird, being with Simon and Tori as well as Derek. I was so used to it just being Derek and I hiding out and trying to get where we were going. I missed that a bit, even if his agitating and rather harsh and controlling attitude was a bit overwhelming at times, I would always bite right back at him. It seemed right, being with him, it made me feel safe, and that was a feeling that I loved having lately, so naturally, I clung to what made that feeling, which put me on Derek's nerves. He didn't like having to swoop in and save me all the time and I knew that. Hell, even Tori knew he didn't like saving me, the way he shouted at me after pulling out of death's jaws. I was always searching for his approval, and his praise.

A few mornings after we got to the safe house, I knew my way around. The kitchen was next to the living room and the den. All of the bedrooms were on the second floor, along with a bathroom and a small, very up-to-date game room. It went: the stairs, Tori's room, Simon's room, the game room, my room, the bathroom, and the Derek's room at the end of the hall. The other side of the hall was occupied, but I only knew that Andrew's room was right across from Tori's, at the other end of the hall.

On the fifth day of being at the house, I went down to breakfast on time. I am not a morning person, and had been sleeping in the first few days, mostly out of fatigue, so when I was out of bed at a decent hour, everyone was shocked.

"Chloe! What are you doing up so early?" Was the first thing I heard from Simon. "Is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Derek's head snapped up when Simon asked that, his green eyes immediately searching my face and surroundings for danger. Old habits really do die hard. He must have been so used to keeping the person behind him safe, it was probably weird to not have to worry about that. Sensing no danger, he began stuffing his face once again with breakfast; eggs, toast, waffles, and fruit. It looked great.

"I am alright, I just forgot to close my curtains last night and the sun greeted me this morning." I sighed as I prepared my plate. "Sleeping on the east side of a house is not a great experience for someone who is not a morning person."

I sat down across from Derek, calmed by the familiar proximity. I watched him eat. I would say he ate like a pig, but I think a werewolf might be insulted by that. I would hate to have to cook for someone with that kind of appetite, every morning. He hadn't changed while we were here, but I could tell there was one coming. It was only a matter of days.

After all the food was gone, courtesy of Derek, we all went our separate ways for the day. Simon was doing some magic stuff I think, Tori doing some girly stuff, and Derek was doing what he does best, which is hiding something I know nothing of. I went outside for a walk.

The air was wonderful this time of year. I couldn't believe the trees could glisten like this so early in the morning. The morning wind was relaxing, though not near as calming as Derek.

"You should really wake up earlier if you want to see this scene more often." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice.

"Simon, you ass! You scared the living crap out of me!" I looked over at him and saw the dopey grin he had on his face, and my anger dissipated, he didn't mean to scare me, I knew that.

"So what's up?" Simon asked as he looked at me. He was so nice to me, although I knew every sweet thing he said to me was something more to him than it was to me.

"Not too much, it is nice out here, I like it. It makes me feel free, like nothing matters, just where the wind blows." I closed my eyes and listened to the wind blowing on the treetops, and smelling the green all around me. It filled me up, and I felt calm. I never felt this calm without Derek here, and I was surprised. I opened my eyes, and found Simon's face inches from mine. He had taken my hands, and pulled me closer to him.

"Chloe... " He breathed. I could feel his breath on my face. I was so not ready for this. I had yet again rubbed Simon the wrong way, and he was acting this time. I needed him to stop.

"Simon-" I tried to say, but he thought I was enjoying this, so he put two fingers on my mouth to silence me. Crap. I needed to find a way out. There he was leaning farther and farther in, so close I could smell the yogurt and eggs he had for breakfast.

Then I smelled burning animal flesh. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever smelled. I yanked away and knelt down on the ground, covering my mouth. He looked disappointed, shocked, and a bit insulted.

"Simon do you smell that?" I asked him. He thought I meant his yogurt-egg breath, so he checked his breath.

"Not you! Animal flesh and it's burning. Go get Derek; he'll know what to do." Simon sighed, but nodded then looked above me and screamed the most girly scream I had ever heard. It put Tori's screams to shame. I bent down trying to cover my ears and my nose.

"Chloe look behin-" Simon began, but he stopped mid-sentence.

I looked at him, not five feet away, where I had almost been kissed by him, lying in a heap of himself, under someone who haunted my nightmares ever since that night in the park.

There, standing over Simon, was Liam.

* * *

Read and Review. Thanx.


	2. Bad Timing

I do not own Darkest Powers anymore than I did last time.

Hey readers. I am so happy that you guys liked my first chapter. I hope I go far as well, and I love that Chloe is thinking of Derek too. I saw your reviews at 11:30 PM, and I just wanted to keep going seeing all of the happy people. I love being a people pleaser. Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy chapter two of: You are worth it.

* * *

Chapter 2

The werewolves circling me now had forgotten Simon lying there. They circled for nearly five goddamn minutes without stopping, just watching.

"Well isn't this something Ramon?" Liam purred into my ear, making me shudder. "We found the mutts mate in this human's arms." He was standing so close, I thought I was gonna pee myself, like when I was locked in the crawlspace. I thought of when Derek came to my rescue, and how he didn't seem fazed by the fact I had peed myself. I knew his stupid werewolf nose picked it up, but he didn't show it. He just helped me finish what had to be done. The memory made tears want to run from my face. I was in a much worse situation now, so I shouldn't let know that I am as scared as hell. "Should we let the mutt punish his mate, or should we punish her ourselves?"

I was shaking, that was impossible to hide, but I could keep emotion out of my voice, for now.

"What do you freaks want?" I couldn't look either of them straight in the eyes, so I looked at Simon. I felt awful. He still hadn't moved, and there was blood covering the half of his face that was hit by Liam. I couldn't be sure whether or not anything was broken, because I was never that good with things like that, but I knew he needed medical attention, and fast. It looked like Liam had hit him with something that might resemble a wooden club, but I didn't see one I could try to use against him or Ramon.

"We want your mate, but seeing as you are claiming more than one male for yourself, you are no sure way to get Mutt to us," He paused, "may I call him Mutt? He really wasn't too keen on introductions last time we met." He smiled at Ramon, "Maybe we should show this young female what happens when she cheats on her mate." I could feel my blood run cold, leaving my face without any color. This gave away any and all of my fear.

As if on cue, Ramon marched over to Simon, and picked him up roughly by the shoulder. Simon's body was still limp, and he was completely silent, but I think half the state we were in heard the crack that sounded from his shoulder. I wanted to puke. Tears that were hiding from Liam left my eyes, like they were all racing for the safety of the cool ground below. Liam growled.

"Let's get going before He gets back." Ramon said. Even though Ramon didn't speak half as much as Liam, you could feel the intimidating attitude that rolled off of him in tsunamis.

I felt myself leave the ground, stumbling along towards the trees that had looked so beautiful moments ago. Liam made a show of his disapproval of my stumbling, and simply picked me up in a fireman's carry. I took this time to look behind Liam, and past all of the trees that were shading us from sight. I tried to search for something that could have helped us. I looked for someone who could have gone and got help, someone who may have had a gun or other weapon. It took me a moment to see the front porch, where I just saw through the trees Andrew step onto the front porch, hollering our names for a meeting. I realized I hadn't searched for the one thing I could always count on. I searched for my safe harbour, my hero, and the most arrogant werewolf this side of the US. I searched for – as Liam put it – my mate.

I searched for Derek.

* * *

Derek's Point of View

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways. I couldn't care less where Tori went, Simon said he had some stuff he wanted to do, and Chloe just sort of wandered off. I could smell she had gone outside this morning, but I didn't want to follow. I think I was sort of her friend now, and I would not dare mess that up.

I sat down on the rock I found just out of view of the tree line, and thought back to this morning, when I freaked out for no reason. Just because Simon asked about her having a nightmare, I had to go to Code Red. She was smiling at my reaction when I frantically searched for something that would dare harm Chloe. It was my favourite smile of hers. Not exactly one I want to see when I think there is danger near, it dulls my senses. Then I think about it.

Everything about her dulls my senses. Her voice makes my ears tune everything else out, her scent makes everything else smell rancid, her touch makes everything numb, her smile makes the world around her fade, and when I think of what she might taste like, I lose control.

I was in love with her, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I had to distract myself. I started to listen to my surroundings, and as fate would have it, I hear what I was trying to distract myself of.

It was Chloe.

She was with Simon, talking about the terrain here. It was relaxing to listen to her, until I smelled Simon's arousal. I growled at myself internally. I did not want him having my Chloe. On the drive to the safe house a few nights ago, I told myself I wanted Chloe more than Simon did. I told myself I would at least try to win her over. She always seemed at peace around me, except when I was yelling at her after she had nearly killed herself over and over again. It was out of worry that I yelled at her, and I always was surprised that she never stood down. I loved that about her.

I listened harder, after smelling Simon's arousal, and thankfully, I didn't smell hers. I only smelled it on rare occasion, when she was safe with me, and that was how it would stay.

Simon whispered her name, and I growled. He would never have her. Then I heard Chloe say his name. I froze. I tried to distinguish the tone, but couldn't, and that made me angry. I wanted to go out there and snatch Chloe away. But I was not sure if I could do that without harming Simon, so I did what I always did to avoid endangering someone I cared about.

Ignoring them, I ran the other way.


	3. Tears

Thank you so much to my readers. If you didn't review, I would have thought no one liked my fanfic, and I would have stopped. You keep me going guys. 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Chloe's Point of View

After I lost view of the house in the trees, I couldn't stop crying. We all walked in silence, minus me. Liam and Ramon didn't tell me to shut up, because they were smiling. They enjoyed my pain, even though they had no idea why I was crying.

Derek was the reason I was crying. We had been walking for an hour at least by now, and there was no sign of him coming to my rescue. It was tormenting. I missed him, the way his green eyes flashed when we fought, the way they glowed when we talked. I loved the way his voice sent pleasure through me. I – wait – did I say I loved? I stopped crying long enough to think about it.

We stopped walking.

I had said I loved the way his voice did that to me. I just tricked myself into saying I love something about Derek. But it wasn't just that one thing I loved about him, it was everything. It was how cute he was when he tried to hide something from me, the way his arms always felt safer than anything in the world. The way I strived to make him smile, and how I loved his smile, and how only I could make him smile like that. The way I felt when Ramon and Liam had called me his mate, was unmistakeable. It was something I never thought of, and something I wanted from Derek. It was love. I was in love with Derek. Isn't the timing wonderful? I find this out after nearly kissing his brother and being dragged off by werewolves.

Then I realized we had stopped. We were by a fire. Burning animal flesh was in the fire. Now I knew what made my nose burn earlier, they must have been eating and burning the remnants. Ramon was talking with Liam, and when I refocused on the present, I wiggled in the fireman's carry. Liam purred in satisfaction.

"So now cutey, we need to take a break, so you sit here and be a good girl." Ramon threw Simons body against a rock, and it landed with a thud. Liam rolled me off his shoulders, and I landed on my side, hard. Pain shot through my left side.

He dropped me on a rock. A sharp rock.

"You asshole, what did you do that for?! I swe-" I never finished that sentence. Ramon had kicked me in the side, knocking what breath I'd had in me out. Instead of crying, I screamed in pain. It made Ramon cover his ears, and Liam winced at the sound. I had screamed my Tori scream. She would have been proud. I counted while I screamed, hoping the sound traveled far enough to get to the house so Derek heard. He was probably at the house trying to think. He did that a lot lately; it was like he was worried about the plan we were going to think of against the Edison group. I got to six when I was stopped by another kick. This time, I stayed quiet.

"You noisy little bitch. Shut up." Ramon said. He turned to Liam. "I want grub; I am going to go find some, any preferences?"

"Anything edible that has fewer than five legs." I shuddered. I didn't want to think about what they could eat that had five legs or more. Ramon left, and Liam sat on a tree, just looking around. I took the opportunity to crawl over to Simon. It hurt like hell to try to move, but I had to make sure Simon was at least alive.

Simon had a heartbeat, but he wasn't conscious. So I tried to wake him up.

"Simon... wake up. It's Chloe, please wake up. Come on, Derek is going to kill me if your hurt. You are not supposed to die now okay? I am going to get you back to the safe house as soon as possible, please stay alive, for all of us." I sat there and tried to care for Simon's bloodied face with what I had. I ripped a part of the bottom of my shirt, and wrapped it around his face in silence.

When I had done all I could. I just sat there humming. It always calmed Derek, and I hoped it could calm Simon as well, and wake him up. I realized then I was beat. It was noon, and I had been kidnapped, injured, and emotionally scarred.

I lay down near Simon, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't hurt my left side. I was hard, but I finally found a spot. My eyes weren't even closed, and I was passed out.

I woke to someone picking me up. I fought my eyelids, and eventually won. I looked up at Liam holding me in his arms, and he was growling at someone.

I tried to look around, but I was too dazed. I could remember being dropped rudely on a rock, but that couldn't have made me lose so much blood. I looked down at what was left of my shirt, I had messed up wrapping up Simon, that I used the whole bottom half of my shirt. It was bloodstained. Liam was holding me with the right side of my body against his chest. He had blood on his shirt, and I assumed it was mine, so I looked to assess my wound.

It was pretty deep. If I tried, I could probably stick three fingers in the cut, and wiggled. It was bleeding slow but steady, so I assumed if it had been doing that while I was asleep, then I would have most likely bleed enough to have been as weak as I was, if not weaker. I didn't have much time if it kept going at this pace. It made me sick, and I tried to fight to stay conscious enough to find out what Liam had been growling at. I looked up at Liam, and I realized he had been talking to me. I could see his mouth moving at me, but no sound came out, and he looked angry. I tried to blink away my unconsciousness, but it kept getting more and more difficult.

I started to hear sounds now, deep murmurs, but murmurs all the same, I tried to focus on the loudest one, and soon, I could hear him talking to me loudly and clearly.

"Hey come on you stupid girl! Wake up! You aren't any help to me dead, come on say something." He was very pissed off at me, so I said one thing that I hope would piss him off.

"Put me down dog, or you don't get a cookie." I managed to say. Then I heard a booming laughter that didn't feel right in the situation. Liam held me as far away from him as possible, as if handing me off to someone. I was beginning to fade out again, and I was once again fighting to find what I was looking for before I wasn't able to look at all.

"I told you she bites back, you dip shit, now do what she said, and put her down, or I'll kill you." the voice said it with such tenacity, I couldn't place it. Searching was harder now, and I couldn't turn in Liam's arms, so I used what energy I had left to rolled out of his extended grasp.

I fell to the ground with a thud. Ouch did not begin to cover it. I screamed a pathetic scream, and clutched my still bleeding side. I could feel the warmth of the blood leaving me, and I knew I was probably going to die.

There were noises above me, and I thought it sounded like fighting, but I couldn't focus on it. All I could think about was Derek. He was going to be so mad I got his brother hurt so badly. He was going to be mad I got myself into another situation, and he was going to be mad he wasn't there to save Simon faster. I could only fantasize whether or not he was mad he couldn't save me in time.

I knew if I was about to die, I didn't want to leave without saying the one thing I should have told him before. I heard the fighting stop, so I knew whoever won could hear me, and pass along my message. With the last strength I had left in my voice I spoke.

"Tell Derek I love him. And that I'm sorry." I felt the ground leave me, and a familiar calm surround me. I opened my eyes, but I only got the blurred image of someone walking with me in their arms. I wasn't going far, and I knew it. I was not going to leave this world with the regret that I hadn't told him I love him, but with the regret I hadn't told him sooner. I let the last of my tears loose, and what was left of my world, went black.

* * *

Read and Review - i like to know im not doing this for nothing.


	4. Forgetting

You guys are still awesome, but I have to warn you, school starts again tomorrow, and exams are coming up. I can't guarantee daily updates that I have been so lucky to do these past few days. Have faith, I'm a good student, so I am positive I can manage both. Wish me luck on my exams, and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 4

"I think she's coming to."

"You have been saying that for the last hour."

"Shut up."

"Or else what?"

A pause.

"Please Tori? Just be silent."

Another pause.

"I'm sorry Derek; do you want to be alone with her when she wakes up?"

"If you don't mind... I... appreciate you not chewing me out for losing her and letting her get hurt like this."

"Oh don't think I'm not going to chew you out for this, I'm just more concerned with Chloe waking up. I get she likes sleep, but even I would get worried when someone doesn't wake up for like -"

"Tori? Not helping."

"Sorry. I'll leave now... and Derek?"

"Yeah."

"She loves you. If you can't see it, you're as blind as a bat." I was in love with him? Where did she get off making those kinds of accusations?

Then I heard a door shut. Then he whispered.

"I know."

I willed my eyes to open, but they would not, so I lay there focusing on my breathing. I could smell Derek. He'd had to shower twice a day to keep himself half clean at the Lyle House, well it was once a day now. But he smelled like he hadn't showered in a week. It smelled a little funny, but it was familiar, like I had smelled it forever.

I wanted to reach out to Derek, to tell him I was okay, but he beat me to it. He took my hand, and squeezed it.

His hands were burning.

His change was mere hours away. I had to be there for him. He couldn't be worried about me while he was going through something like that.

I forced my eyes to open. Thankfully they obliged, and I saw Derek looming over me, and I smiled. I was so happy I thought i would start crying. He was on me in a second about that.

"Chloe are you okay? Chloe don't worry, don't worry, don't worry, everything is fine. Please don't cry, don't cry, you're safe now."

Yes, I was safe, but what about him? He was practically ready to change in this very room.

I tried to sit up, but he held me down. Gently, but surely, he held me back.

"Please don't try to sit up just yet. You lost a lot of blood." I could tell he was concerned, but I was too worried about him to think into it.

"No, I have to sit up, you are going to change any minute now, and you don't need to be worried about me." He sighed, but he put his hand behind my back for support, and I hauled myself up. Derek's face was full of worry, and I was trying hard to not shout in pain. It hurt like hell. Once I was sitting up, I swung my legs over the bed.

"What do you think you're doing, Chloe? You aren't going anywhere." Derek thought I was going to make a run for it.

"I was not planning on going anywhere; it is just that this position takes the edge off the pain. If you want me to lay back down I -" I knew offering to put myself back in even more pain would get him to leave the subject alone.

"Alright, just tell me if the pain gets to be too much, please? It has been hell here without you to calm me down when Tori gets on my nerves, and I have been getting awful close to simply throwing her out the window." I think he realized that he had said I little bit too much, and that he had let his guard down around me, because he blushed a bit. It was so cute.

After a long silence, I reached over to hug him, and tried to ignore the tempurature of his body.

He didn't seem to hesitate at all. He pulled me gently over onto his lap and hugged me back. It made my stomach go crazy. Maybe Tori was right. Maybe I did love him. It would make sense, because of all the things that we have been through together. We had been through a lot together, and he has been there for me countless times. It made me wonder, I didn't know if he was there that day. I don't remember what happened at all before I blacked out.

"Derek, I have a question." He released me from my hug, but just enough so he could look me in the eyes.

"Ask me whatever you like." His face was sincere, and the way his beautiful green eyes were looking back into mine I knew; I loved Derek. Tori had been right about it. Realizing it sent butterflies in my stomach into overdrive.

I knew I had to ask sometime. That was the only way I got answers out of Derek. Ask him straight out. I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready for what I was about to face, and I wasn't sure what my reaction would be to his recount of the tale. Would the memory come back to me? Or would I have to trust Derek's account of it. It was now or never.

"What happened to me, Derek?"

* * *

Read and Review, it keeps me going.


	5. In His Shoes

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was lucky enough to have a slack homeroom this morning, so I got chapter five written down, if all goes well I can do one new chapter every night. Exams schedules went out today. Lucky me I have only 3 exams this semester. Exam week begins January 25th 2010. Science Exam is on the 25th, Art Exam – 26th, English Exam – 28th. I get Wednesday off. YAY! But you don't want to know that. You want to know what happens next so I'll let you do what you do. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Derek's Point of View

I should not have said she could ask me whatever she liked. I don't think she was ready to hear this. I was still shocked to know I wasn't there for her when she needed me. It was going to be extremely difficult to talk about it without wanting to bash my head into the wall, but then again, I couldn't do that while she stayed in my lap. I took a few deeps breaths, and took Chloe in my arms again, and held her there, she smelled like blood, I could tell, but that was something I couldn't care less about.

I had been so happy to see her eyes open. My wolf side had been chewing me out for the last 7 hours. It stopped when I had to go eat and deal with some other stuff. It pained me to leave her bedside, but I had to let Tori see Chloe once in a blue moon. I only liked the silence that I got when I wasn't at her bedside. She had been so torn up when she had made it back to the house.

My wolf side had been yelling at me since I had seen her and Simon talking so close together. 'Why didn't you go out there and remove Simon from the picture?' 'Why did you leave her Derek?' 'Why, why, why...' So many why's and I could only come up with half ass answers; they made my wolf side angrier. 'You know this is your fault Derek. This never would have happened if you hadn't been such a pussy, and had gone out there and been a man.' My other half was right, and we both knew it.

"Are you sure you want to hear what happened out there?" I was really hoping she would say no, but as always, she was stubborn. I loved that about her, but right now it was in the way of her emotional safety. She tightened her arms around me, and I knew she was hiding the pain from me.

"I want to know why I am in this condition Derek, please tell me." She whispered it so softly that I would not have heard it without werewolf ears. She sounded so vulnerable, and so hurt, it broke my heart more as she said each word. I wanted to hold her tighter, but I knew that would hurt her more. 'It's your fault Derek,' Derek-wolf was saying. 'Shut up' I told him. 'I am trying to focus on her right now' and with that I stopped talking to him.

"Okay are you ready?" Again, I hope for a different answer, but none came.

"Just start the story, I will be alright." She sounded so scared, but so sure. So I took another deep breath, and began.

I started at what happened after breakfast.

"After breakfast, I had gone outside, like I always do. I was out in the woods," I was not going to tell her about my inner argument about how I feel about her, and I decided then that I was going to filter out my feelings. "And I heard you and Simon talking..." I wasn't sure how to continue.

"I never kissed him Derek." Her voice was small, but truthful. It surprised me, but her head was still on my chest, so she didn't see my shock, but she heard me pause.

"I don't know how I remember it, but I remember that I didn't kiss him, and something about eggs and yogurt, and something burning, and it smelled bad." She kept her voice steady, but I knew it must have been scary not remembering something so serious.

"Anyways, I only heard him whisper your name, and then you said his name, like you were trying to push him away. I didn't know about it then, and I, uh, didn't want to intrude on the moment, so I went for a run, hoping you would be gone by the time I got back." I let her take this latest part in. She wasn't in a talkative mood, so she simply nodded, and I continued.

"I don't know how long I was running. But I was about 5 minutes from the house when I heard you scream." I remember hearing that scream, and being scared shitless. It was horrifying. For the first time in a long time, I felt slow; like I couldn't get there fast enough.

"I started looking for you where I had seen you and Simon talking. Just before I saw it, I smelled the blood, at first I thought it was yours, but after I smelled more carefully, I smelled that it was Simon's. I was nervous at first, and scared. Then I smelled Ramon." I felt her breathing quicken at the mention of his name. I left out the part about how I had smelled his sickening arousal. We both remember what happened last time. I stroked her hair, it was usually soft to the touch, but after not cleaning it for four days, it lost most of its usual softness. I waited until she calmed down, it didn't take long, but her heart rate still went faster than normal.

"I followed Simon's blood trail, and I found it leading further and further into the woods. I still smelled the burning flesh, and it was getting stronger as I followed Simon's trail. So I followed the stronger scent. I came to a make shift campsite, where I found Liam, and you. You were passed out, or unconscious or something, I couldn't tell, and I could see Simon not far from you. By the looks of it you had wrapped him up before you became unconscious." It had scared the shit out of me. I felt my heart breaking again, and I needed to get her out of there. I was so afraid for her, and I felt like doing so many things in that instant, all including Liam being killed in many different ways.

"Before I could run for Liam, I was being pulled back, and I wasn't happy about that. I wanted to just get both of you out of there ASAP, but this guy wasn't having it. He had covering my mouth. He finally calmed me down enough to explain he was on my side. Guys name was Harry, and he was a beast, he was a werewolf, a tank werewolf. It was a wonder he snuck up on me, but I was weaker than he was. He told me he'd seen the two werewolves bring the two humans to the site. The girl was simply asleep he said, and the boy was never conscious to begin with." Chloe yawned against my shirt.

"Do you want me to stop so you can sleep? You look pretty tired." She shook her head against me. So I kept going.

"We waited until Ramon had brought back a deer, and waiting was murder. All I could think about was how I was going to rip Liam's head off. I talked to Harry a bit; he had already changed. We talked mostly about wolf stuff, and then Ramon brought back the deer. He was eating in his wolf form, while Liam stayed human. I thought it was grosser than anything." She shuddered at the idea of someone eating raw venison (Deer Meat). I don't know when I had started to rock her back and forth, but I was now.

"Soon after they started eating, Harry tapped me on the shoulder. He whispered to me, saying it was time." She finally looked up at me; and even tears stained, her face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "What happened next?" She asked me the question with more strength than earlier. I wanted to spare her from what had happened next, but she would never have allowed it. So I told her.

"And then we attacked."

* * *

Read and Review - I love reading them.


	6. Big Bad Wolf

Hey everyone. Glad to see my following is growing. I hope you all enjoy! What am I talking about – of course you'll all enjoy it! Oh and by the way – Simon is alright, it wasn't a stupid question.

Chapter 6

* * *

Derek's point of view

I felt guilty, because of her facial expression. She looked scared of my story. But if I asked her to stop, she would not let me hear the end of it.

"Harry had changed into a wolf, so he could take on Ramon. Wolf on wolf seemed a bit fairer. I stayed human, so I could fight Liam, and I don't know how to change on cue. We fought for what seemed like forever." She looked up at me, and reached up to my face with her hand. My face was a lot clearer, now that Harry was here. It was like other werewolves' presence made us less prone to the freight train of hormones we got. She touched a spot on my cheek bone, and I flinched. Ouch, did that ever hurt. I tried to keep my face even as she trailed her finger along the cut I got from the edge of my right eye straight down the side of my chin.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. I knew that she knew I did not blame her, at least I hope she did. I took her hand and pulled it from my face. I didn't hold onto it, because I knew she would have found it to advancing. I still had no idea if she liked me, let alone loved me.

I set her hand on her lap, and ran my fingers through my hair; she was right; the change was coming soon, and I was scared that I didn't know if she could be there for me, or if she would be too weak to help me pull through again.

"You know you don't have to apologize; unless you put it there. After I thought I got the upper hand, Harry howled in victory. Ramon had fallen into the fire, and was dead. I lost focus for that one second, and I got the cut on my face, and I was down. I was a bit dazed, but by the time I had got up, Harry had gone to change back, and Liam was holding you, and I noticed the huge gash on your side." I had to clench my fists and remember my mate was in my lap, so I wouldn't start smashing things. I took deep raged breaths. Then Chloe began to run her hands along my torso in no distinct pattern, and was whispering 'it's alright' to me over and over. I was relaxed before I registered what she had been doing.

"It's okay, go on."

"Liam wasn't in a talking mood, he was just trying to shake you awake, hoping you would see me and cry for help. He kept saying 'come on, wake up now, you're no use to me dead' as well as some other things that made me want to kill him, every step I took closer, the more he growled, and the more pressure he put on the wound on your side; making it pour blood. You came to not long after, and you looked around really dazed, I screamed your name, but I wasn't able to get your attention. Your blood had gotten on his shirt, or what was left of it. He was still saying 'come on you stupid girl! Wake up! You aren't any help to me dead, come on say something!'" I paused, and chuckled, remembering what Chloe had said next.

"What happened next? Why are you laughing?" She seemed upset she wasn't in on the joke, so I gave in, and let her in on it.

"You told him 'Put me down dog, or you don't get a cookie.' I laughed really hard when you said that, and he held you out in disgust, he was mad, and I was happy you were well enough to bite back. I kept trying to threaten him, so he would put you down, but you did the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Even after losing all that blood, you pushed yourself out of his grasp, and fell to the ground. I had to make a flash decision. Help Chloe, or kill Liam so he could never make you scream in pain again. I chose Liam; it was more long term beneficial to you." I sighed in contentment and started to rock her again. It was so relaxing, feeling Chloe's breath at a normal pace.

"Harry had been watching, and after Liam was away from you, Harry picked you up to make sure you were alright. I was still fighting Liam, until he went limp. I thought I had killed him, so I ran back to where Harry was carrying you, Harry was great and all, but I didn't know him enough to let him hold you." I let the words slip out before I could contain them "Uh, I mean that um, he could be a rogue, and uh, he could have injured you further, and you would, uh, have been madder at me for that, yeah." She gave me a look; I didn't know what it meant, so I kept talking.

"So I took you from Harry, and told him that there should have been another human boy around where we were, and he found Simon behind one of the bushes. We turned to put Liam in the fire, but he was gone, so we decided to just get you and Simon back. And that's what happened."

We were both silent for a minute; I was giving Chloe a minute to take in everything that had happened. She looked like she was thinking.

"How long have I been here? Has it been days?"

"Four days, Chloe, you have been here for four days."

"Oh, have you been here this whole time?"

"I only left for dinner twice, other than that, no."

"You skipped meals? Just to make sure I was okay?" Crap, I should not have said that, she sounded a bit uncomfortable with that. Derek-wolf said 'What are you thinking? Why in the hell would she think that was creepy? Her mate was worried after pricks almost killed her.' I told Derek-wolf 'Gee I don't know maybe it way creepy because she does not know I am her goddamn mate!' I looked at her hoping she'd say something. She was looking down, and I couldn't see her expression.

"I'm sorry if it was a bit creepy to you."

"No." She said.

"No, what?"

"No, it did not make me uncomfortable, and it never could have, it was the sweetest thing you could have ever done after all I put you through."

"Chloe you didn't -" She cut me off.

"Yes I did put you through a lot. I make you think I like your brother, I get myself kidnapped, injured, and nearly killed, I don't wake up for four days, leaving you without me and Simon, and to deal with Tori all on your own. And on top of all that, you are minutes from changing, and you're hunched over my bed just to make sure I am okay. I put you through a lot. No question." It had hurt her to talk that much, I could see; she was panting, and her eyes were drooping, but her voice had the same bite in it that I knew and loved.

"I am so sorry I let this happen, and it will never," I could hear the venom in 'never', "ever let that happen again."

She sat up straight, and looked me in the eyes.

"Is Harry still here? I want to thank him."

"Yeah, and actually, he really wants to meet you. Be warned, he resembles a bear in size."

She giggled a bit at this, and smiled at me. God, I forgot how much I missed that laugh of hers, I had locked it away in my mind for days like this, and I guess after using the smiles I already had seen for the last four days straight, with no new ones to see, they had lost some of their beauty. The smile was breathtaking, and I couldn't help but smile back. 'Kiss her you idiot' Derek-wolf said. 'Are you mad, I don't know if she really loves me, I know Tori said that and I said I know, but that was just positive thinking?' Derek-wolf was probably looking at me like I was really a Loonie. 'You are a dumb ass.' 'Shut up wolf man.'

"So Chloe, you want to meet my big brother Harry?" She smiled wider, and said:

"Bring it on."

* * *

Read and Review - Hope you like it!


	7. Baby Brother Derek

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Chloe's Point of View

Bring it on? That was all I could come up with? I was not getting ready to fight someone; I was meeting someone who helped Derek save my life.

Derek, I owe him so much. I put him through all that, and he was still by my side when I woke up. He didn't chew me out for getting Simon hurt, and by the sound of it, the news I was going to hear about him wasn't great. Derek was really sweet to me, but it couldn't have been out of actual affection. He must have believed Tori, and then tried to let me down easy, or he just felt so guilty he had to consol me to make himself feel better. I had to find a way to tell him that I cared about him as more than just a pack member.

"If you are ready then let me introduce the biggest animal on the planet, Harry!" I laughed at Derek's antics; it was nice to see him smiling.

Right on cue, the door opened and out stepped the biggest guy I have ever seen. He was a head taller than Derek, easy. He had short, shagged brown hair, and a bright green sweater that resembled Derek's eyes, and jeans. He looked good; but I had my eyes on someone shorter. He made me feel like a mouse. He had a smile that matched the brightness of the sweater.

"So lil brother, yall knew I was dere?" he has a big but soft voice, considering his size. He also had a different way of talking; I'd have to ask someone where he was from that made him talk so. Derek and Harry both laughed, and I bubbled with excitement to see someone Derek laughed along with. I wiggled out of Derek's grasp, but swayed before I reached Harry. I stumbled towards him, and nearly fell; Harry caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa dere Chloe, yall ain't that strong yet, you just woke up." I looked up at him and smiled. How could I not? His was infectious. He held me up under the armpits, and kept my feet on the ground until I could stand on my own for a little bit.

"Easy Derek, I'm not gonna eat her." Curious, I turned to look at Derek, smile fading. His smile was gone, and he was serious once more. Well, he could smile and laugh for a small amount of time; that must of counted for something.

"Chloe, please lie down, I don't want you to push yourself," his voice lowered; he seemed a little more like the worried Derek I was with a minute ago, before tall, tank and cheery walked in. "please, Chloe?" He probably didn't want me hurt because if would make Simon feel horrible if he woke up. When, when he woke up, I was going to raise his soul if he dared to try anything.

I could not think of anything else to do but nod. Harry let me go, and watched me walk over to Derek, and then to the bed. Derek looked like he wanted to hold onto me, but refrained, because he could see I didn't need help. I got on the bed, and tried to stretch on my good side.

"Derek ol' buddy, Andrew wanted to talk to yall, I dunno bout what, but yall might wanna go down and see 'em for whatever he wanted, I wanna ask Chloe ere a few things." Something was said, but not heard between them, and then Derek nodded, and looked at me. He looked like he wanted to say something else to me, but put his head down, and left.

"Well, I gotta say it's nice to see yall awake and all, Derek was gonna have a cow if you slept another day." He was smiling, and I found myself smiling. It really was an infectious smile he had, and I was glad Derek got infected by it.

"So how are yall feeling? You didn't look so hot when I had last seen you moving by yourself." He smile faded, but you could see by the indents beside his mouth that he smiled too much.

"I am alright thanks to you and to Derek. I can't thank you enough."

"It was not a problem, all in a day's work." He was smiling again. He sounded a bit like a superhero the way he talked.

"It was a big deal to me, not only did you save me life; the life I so often put in danger's way, but you kept Derek from doing something reckless and stupid, just because of his anger over Simon's injuries. He gave me the weirdest look.

"Derek told you that you have already completed your change." He chuckled; I had a feeling he did that often, and smiled again.

"Yeah I have; I ain't perfect at it yet, but I'm getting there. Derek is real close to changing to am I right?" he looked at me like I would know it better than him.

"Yeah, I think so. It has been worrying me, because he has been so stressed about Simon and I nearly dying, and I won't be strong enough to help him this time." Harry looked at me, open mouthed.

"You are with Derek when he changes?" smile forgotten, he was completely serious, still looking at me like I had told him he was a ghost.

"Of course, I could never leave him to something like that alone, that would be inhuman." I remember how much it hurt him.

"Okay, I gotta ask you one thing; did you really want me to tell Derek you loved em?" I gaped at him wide eyed. Why did he say that? Did he already know how I felt about Derek? He had been here a week. I had been here weeks, and I just figured it out.

And then I got a flash, like one of those epiphany things.

Then I remembered.

* * *

Read and review, i love it when you do.


	8. I Remember

I'll update soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Chloe's Point of View

It all came back to me, like a really long nightmare. I probably screamed at remembering every single detail, like I was reliving it. It was all flashes of pictures, voices, and blood. When it finally ended, I was breathing hard, my side hurt, and a layer of sweat covered me. I had scared the living hell out of Harry.

"Oh my god; Chloe you are a ne'er ending source of surprises ain't you?" he seemed out of breath himself, and the smile he always had had been replaced by shock, and fear.

"I remember all of it, Liam, Simon, the rock that cut me, and," I paused and looked at Harry. I was thankful I remembered what happened to me, but I didn't like how I had come to remember. "And the request I made. It was you that had picked me up." Derek had told me it had been Harry, but that was before I remembered I had said something drastic in my mental absence. Harry merely nodded.

"I didn't want to tell him, I wasn't sure if you really thought you were gonna, you know, 'kick the bucket'." I was assuming that term meant dying, so I nodded.

"I am glad you didn't tell him, I would have been worried, I don't know how he feels about me. I had just not wanted to leave this side without telling someone. You know I finally figured out I loved him after Liam and Ramon had taken the both of us, when I thought about it, I realised I was waiting for Derek to save us, well me. I spent a lot of time crying when we all walked, well; Ramon dragged Simon, and Liam carried me because my feet didn't work. They enjoyed that I was crying. Liam dropped me on the rock that had hurt my side." My side hurt to recall it. I looked at Harry and hoped he would say something.

"I'm sorry I made yall remember it all at once, it looked mighty painful." His face returned to a smile. "but I am glad you remember, that can help yall out later."

"So you didn't tell him in case I wasn't really going to die?" He shook his head smiling.

"Naw, Chloe I didn't tell em because I wasn't gonna do it for ya." He chuckled. I lied there and looked at him.

"After all that just happened to all of us, you're still going to make me tell him that myself? Are you sure you aren't just letting me walk to my emotional doom? Or are you sure you aren't just barking mad? No pun intended." He laughed outright at that, and it reached his eyes; it seldom did with Derek. Harry had chocolate brown eyes, not like the usual brown that you see. He noticed me looking at his eyes.

"I get the eye color from my dad, but the color gets richer after I changed. It'll happen to Derek to, and then maybe he'll be able to wear some of the clothes he lent me." I just kind of stared. Derek lent Harry those clothes. My thoughts were mirrored.

"Yeah, Derek lent me the cheery green sweater. I also got a ton of other bright colored clothes from em, considering his wardrobe the past few days I've known em he doesn't use em enough, but we have been sharing clothes, so I just pick the ones that make me seem happier." I guess Derek did think he should look a bit cheerier.

"Maybe you and you happy attitude will rub off on him more; it seems your smile already has." He was smiling again, as usual. "Hey Harry, have you met Tori?" His smile fazed a bit, but remained.

"Yup, I met her a while back; I think it was first day you got in here. She seems to like me, how do you let her down easy? She is a hard one to say no to." Now I was laughing. "What is it?" he didn't seem please at my laughter, because his eyebrows furrowed. "Come on tell me already."

"The only way she will stop chasing you is if you died." I tried to say through my laughter; and now my tears because I was laughing so much I was tearing up. It felt good to laugh, but my side started to hurt.

"Can't I just tell her about my mate?" I froze. Derek had mentioned mates for wolves a while back.

"You have a mate? Why are you so far from her?" as much as Derek told me, wolf mates are never too far away from one another.

"She and I moved in yesterday. She was in a motel an hour away when you got hurt, so she packed up, left the motel, came here, and moved in, but that has not deterred Tori from me."

That wasn't good. "Do you think it's because my mate hasn't changed yet? She is really close to her second change, and I wasn't sure if that was-" I stopped him there. Females don't change. Unless bitten.

"You bit her? Where did you bite her, why did you bite her, how?" he was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, he was remembering what happened.

"It was an accident, but I'm glad it did, our bond is stronger than ever." He smiled fully now, because he was happy about everything, I'm guessing.

"Aren't you with her when she changes? It is murder for Derek, so I can't imagine what it would be like for her." He put his head down. Obviously not pleased with what his answer would be. "Oh," He put his head in his hands.

"I love her so much, I feel terrible I was never with her for the first change. Now seeing you and what you have done for Derek, I won't miss her next change." I was glad I could do that for him. Making him see he could help her more.

"Do you know if Derek loves me?" The question took him by surprise. "Tell me before he gets back."

Right as Harry was about to say something the door opened. Oh well, I'll save questioning for another day.

"Chloe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Read and Review please!


	9. Stitches

Hey readers, hope you liked the three chapters in a row! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Chloe's Point of View

I knew Tori could shriek, but that was window shattering. I now know what Derek feels like when she shrieks at him. It was painful, but not as painful as when in her excitement, she jumped right on me, tearing a few stitches from the myriad of stitches that held my side together. I screamed in pain.

"Tori get off!" She could not hear me; she was shrieking questions at me so loudly. I closed my eyes in the midst of the pain. Then the pain lifted.

"Tori..." the angel growled. I opened my eyes to Tori wiggling above me shouting at Derek. I could feel the warm blood soaking my shirt, but I couldn't help at laugh at the sight above me.

"I'm happy to see you too Tori. Now where is the master mind the stitched me up? I am again in need of their services." Derek looked at my side, and tossed Tori onto Harry, and she stopped complaining.

"Harry, take Tori out of here, and go get Lucinda, some of Chloe's stitches came loose." He looked ready to just throw Tori out the window.

"Derek calm down, I'm alright, we'll get my stitches fixed, then get you ready for your change." He still looked mad, but my words made him ease up. Harry rushed out of the room, Tori in toe, hollering for Lucinda.

Derek sat down by my bed and mumbled stuff I could not hear until Lucinda showed up. She wasn't nice to my clothing; she ripped my shirt up the side so she could work, she seemed nice enough, whispering words of encouragement along the way, and she didn't bug Derek too much, just left him to himself. He was watching me intently, and flinched when I winced as she made a fresh hole in my skin.

When Lucinda was done, she explained that I could walk, but not to push it. She told Derek to not let me do anything stupid. And with that she was gone.

"Thanks for getting her so fast, although I wished she had waited until all of the medication had sat in." I tried to make a joke, but he didn't take the bait. "So, Harry has a mate?" Derek looked slightly distracted, but I had to keep it going until he laughed.

"Yeah she is a werewolf too, and Harry says that she is going to change soon too." He paused, "What do you think about it?" I wasn't taken aback about the question like he expected, because someone had mentioned it to me once.

"You mean about the whole mating for life thing? I think it is really cool. You find the one, you tell them and bam. You never have to worry about being alone. I would be cool if you could find someone within the same species, but for werewolves, I guess guys can't really be too picky. I mean if you could choose between having someone who felt what you went through, or someone who loved you by day turned her back by night, who would you have?" He hesitated; he didn't expect me to turn the tables on him like that.

"It would depend who it was." Well he avoided my question, but the look in his eyes told me it was a touchy topic.

"I just wish I knew how strong their bond was, because from how Harry tells it, there is nothing he has felt that was stronger; to be honest I want that kind of bond to." He looked at me like I was barking mad; no pun intended.

"You don't want that kind of bond. It makes you want to kill to keep the one you love safe, makes you want to do stuff that common sense says you would never do." He was standing us pacing the room listing off reason after reason. "It makes you want to hide your mate away from the world and anything that could harm her. It makes me -" He stopped pacing. Oh. He wasn't talking about the bond I had been talking about. He was talking about something completely different. He was talking about his wolf habits, and what they made wolves feel for their mates.

"How do you know that is what wolf mates make you feel...?" I dragged out the question, feeling the change in emotion he felt.

He walked over to me and sat down, staring intently at me; he didn't even have to look at where he was going, like he had walked it a thousand times. I could only start back into his eyes, those green eyes that made me hungry for something other than food.

He leaned in closer, and I could feel his breath; it was so nice on my skin.

"Chloe," he whispered, and I could only feel bliss. He was going to kiss me!!! Yay!!! We closed our eyes, I could almost taste him, and then...

_Guuurgle._

He leaned back and laughed. I leaned back to, but only out of sadness and confusion. Everything just has to get in my way, doesn't it?

"Are you hungry Chloe?" He was playful again.

"Hypocrite; you and your stomach growl every five minutes."

"Oh yeah, are you sure about that Chloe? Because I have eaten in the last hour, and you haven't eaten in four days."

_Guuurgle. _

Another outburst of laughs as Derek and his stomach growled.

"Well I guess we both want to eat eh Chloe?"

I laughed. Well I didn't kiss him, but I made him laugh, and that was always priceless.

"Okay, let's get down and eat."

He smiled at me, and helped me off the bed, and let me walk down to the kitchen; almost all by myself. Me; I was grinning like an idiot all the way downstairs.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry I uploaded so late today. Read and Review.


	10. Awake

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I lost my mojo for a while there. I have it back, but I didn't know really what to do with this chapter, so it's kind of just a bridge between events. Thank you so much for all the review, I love you all. LOLz! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Chloe's Point of View

I got down to the kitchen, and everyone was at the table eating. When they saw me walk in, they all jumped up and swarmed me. I took a step back, knowing I'd walk into Derek, and hope he could help. I nearly fell flat on my butt. I turned around, and no one was there. Derek was over by the table; trademark scowl and all, with a plate in his hands. I couldn't blame him; he ate three times what I ate, and he had eaten about as much as me the last four days. That would explain the massive buffet around the room.

I refocused on the people in front of me. I said the standard 'I'm fine I'm fine' and made my way over to the table and grabbed a plate that resembled Derek's. Everyone else already had a spot, so I sat where Simon usually sat; beside Derek.

Tori wouldn't look at me; Andrew probably chewed her out for ripping out some stitches. But other than that everyone was normal, and talking about the weather.

I saw Harry sitting beside a woman at the other end of the table. She looked quite big for whatever age she was; not fat, but built. I guess the buff hormones didn't only affect male werewolves. Derek had once told me there were seldom female werewolves, and that we girls had to get bit to become a werewolf.

She was introduced as Jessi; she seemed really sweet, and she was funny. If I hadn't left when I had, I would have torn some stitches laughing so hard.

Derek was nice and silent at the table, stuffing his face with eggs and pancakes and toast and fruit and cheese and everything else there was on the buffet. I ate quite a bit, but less than Derek.

When I finally did leave the room, I went to my next stop: Simon's room.

When I first walked in, he looked like he was simply sleeping. But he wasn't snoring. There was a chair by his bed, just like in mine, so I sat in it.

I didn't know what to do, I felt horrible for Simon, I had done this to him, not literally, but he was with me when I was taken, and it would not have happened if it weren't for me. I was entirely at fault.

"It isn't your fault." I turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Could he read minds too?

"No, you said it all out loud for me to hear." Oh.

"Oh." I guess I wasn't a total moron. Note my use of wonderful sarcasm.

"You know you could always hold his hand Chloe, he might wake up. Tori tried, Andrew tried. Derek tried when he was in here, but he had to divide his time between you, Simon and food. He spent most of his time in your room, and the rest of it with Simon. He only ate like once a day, and for a werewolf's metabolism, it is like not eating for five days; I am surprised his growling stomach didn't wake you or Simon up."

"I am not sure I want to do that, I don't want to lead Simon on; I have had that problem in the past." I frowned at the many times Simon tried to make advances. I didn't love him; actually, I thought of him more as a brother than anything else. "I guess I could still try..." I reached over, and grabbed his hand with my own. I gave a gentle squeeze, hoping I would get a response, but none came.

I yawned; being up this long has really dragged me down so far. Even though I slept for four days, I wasn't in the mood for staying up longer than necessary, my poor legs were stiff, and my side ached slightly. Harry noticed.

"You should go back to your room and get some rest." I nodded realizing I could come back later for Simon, and see then if I could wake him up. I stood up, and let go of his hand, but it didn't fall; it was still holding on. I turned to see Simon looking at me, his gaze filled with infatuation.

"Chloe..." I was sure I was simply happy to see him, but I think I over did it.

"Simon, YOU'RE AWAKE!" I hugged him tightly, being careful of the shoulder I had heard crack into what seemed like thousands of pieces. He winced anyway, and I knew he was going to want the whole story. I heard thunder near the staircase, knowing someone other than Derek heard me scream, and was coming to see if he really had woken up.

"Is he really awake?" I heard the voice by the door, and turned to see Derek standing there, by where Harry was; Harry simply smiled, and left to go be away from personal matters like this. Derek was there, but no one else. Was he the only one that came upstairs? I guess he was too preoccupied to really do anything usual. His voice was hesitant, scared; like he wanted to believe Simon woke up, but wasn't sure whether or not to believe.

"Come and see me for yourself bro, I'm sure Chloe doesn't have to relay everything to you." He had his good old voice back, and he didn't sound like he was in any pain. Derek walked over to Simon, and smiled. He was happy to have his brother back. I felt like I was intruding, Simon would want to know what happened, and I wasn't sure which parts Derek wanted Simon to know.

"Derek, I was going to let you explain everything, I'm tired, so I am going to go to sleep. Stop by later, okay?"

"Okay," he said. He looked at his brother, and was still smiling. I pulled my hand out of Simon's, even though he was hesitant. I was frank, and gave a smile and a tug, and he let go.

I heard Derek start the story as I went to my room. It was the same as I left it. I took this chance to finally smell what four days without a shower had done to me. It was not a pretty scent. I grabbed clothes, and I went straight for the shower, which thankfully, no one was blocking. It felt heavenly to be clean again, to feel the hot water, the shampoo, a razor and other things I needed to attend to in the bathroom.

I got out, and saw Tori walking into her room; I would have to tell her later I wasn't mad about the whole stitches incident that Derek freaked over.

I got into my room, closed the door, and got into bed; it wasn't long until I was asleep.

* * *

Thank you for being so patient. Tomorrow is busy; I'm not sure I will be able to update, but as usual, I will try my best. Read and Review, I love you all! 3


	11. Dreamcatcher

Thank you everybody!

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the night, but not because of anything special, I just was not longer tired.

I walked over to my door, and walked out to go downstairs for a midnight snack. Instead, I walk into two hundred pounds of muscle. Sweaty, feverish, rippling muscle, but I was not to think about that.

"Chloe..." He began; I wasn't stupid, but to him hell I may have looked stupid after just sort of walking into him.

"I'll grab my shoes." I met him down stairs, but before we left, I grabbed something white by the door; A tall, white pail.

About two minutes later, we were both out in the woods, and Derek had stripped down to his boxers. I threw a blanket over him, not knowing whether or not his clothes would make it if he really completed the change. It was thin, but I could not see threw it; not while it was dry anyways. I hadn't counted on the amount of sweating Derek would do out here. I could nearly see through it. But I'd deal with that later.

I had set the bucket in front of him, so he could throw up in it. I knew he may puke up more than the pail would fit, and I was prepared to get up and dump it when it was full. But the vomiting never came.

"Derek?" I asked rubbing his shoulders, "Derek are you alright?" he was soundless as his fur rose from his skin, and his bones moved themselves. He looked like he was in immense pain, but again, no sound. He only twitched and moaned occasionally as the change progressed. Did he know this one would not hurt? I could only wonder. I did feel however, that he was really going to change this time.

I kept rubbing him between the shoulders, whispering words of comfort, hoping he would let me know soon if he was alright, or if I should go get Harry.

He was sweating litres of water. His fur continued to grow, and then it stopped. His whole body seemed to just quit, and he fell over.

With an unusual calm, I moved the bucket and sat myself by his head, where I stroked his ears; they were so soft it was cute, and I could hear his tail thumping against the ground rhythmically, making me tired. His eyes looked at me, making me wish he was human, so we could make out, but I could not make him change on command; that was a bit too much. I moved so I could sleep beside him, and he pulled the blanket over the both of us with his teeth. He licked my neck, and became a sleeping mass of black fur.

I heard horses whinnying in the distance, and wondered if the safe house had a stable. I fell asleep listening to horses and the wind.

I woke up to something nibbling at my shirt. It was a horse.

"Did you get out of your pen sweetie, oh no I guess we have to find a way to get you home." From what I knew about horses was from the movies. They were loyal and intelligent animals. I got up and looked around. Derek was nowhere in sight, and I found his clothes were gone, so I had assumed he went to change.

I was petting the horse when he got back. This one was pretty, all brown all over, with white on her feet; hooves, right? She had a white stripe on her face, and she was so calm I could have danced and screamed like a monkey and she would have done nothing. From what else I knew about horses, she was a girl... mare, I think it's called. Derek got back and saw me petting the horse and flipped.

He grabbed me and put me behind him. He growled at the horse, which did nothing but snort in protest. The horse tried to simply walk around Derek; I guessed she liked me.

"Derek what are you doing. It's just a horse." I tried to step around him, but he caught me and held me behind him. "You are over-reacting Derek, I don't need protection from a horse." He just held me tighter.

"It's dead." I'd had to strain to hear, but I froze. It was walking, how could it be dead, dead things don't walk up to you. Even if it was dead, there was no missing skin. How could it...

"I-I-I-I r-raised it." Derek let go so I could turn around and see Derek's face. He was looking down at me, and I could see why I had needed protection. The horse snorted in protest and walked up to me. Derek tried to hold on, but I got out of reach before he knew to grab me.

Now that I knew what she was, she did look a little different. Her eyes were blank and dull, and her one hoof was offset. She must have broken her angle, and then been killed afterwards. I was still petting her when I spoke.

"W-why would she still have all of her skin and stuff?" Derek walked up to her, hesitantly, and stood behind me.

"My guess is she was from that barn down the road that was abandoned recently; something happened to the horses, and the owners just left." Oh – so maybe the horses weren't buried, that would explain the absence of dirt.

"I wonder what we should do, I feel different about her, I don't want to release her, and she likes being here with me." Derek grunted, and I could swear I heard him mumble "Who wouldn't?"

I continued stroking the horse, which just stood there looking at Derek. Curiosity was overpowering for her I guess; she took a step towards him. He didn't like it, but he stayed still. I noticed a stump on the ground, and got an idea.

"Derek don't freak her out, I just wanna try something," and with that, I stood on the stump and heaved myself onto the horse. She just stood there, waiting for me to do something. I was thrilled; Derek however, was not.

"Chloe get your ass down here now, that thing is dangerous, that thing is-"

"Dead," I interrupted. "And since I raised it, it will obey me, meaning I will not be hurt.

He wasn't happy, but I after I had asked her to ride around in a few circles, he relaxed his stance, slightly.

"You are such a dream to ride girl," I paused, and the light bulb over my head went on. "Dream! That's what we'll call you. Oh you are a good girl, Dream. I wonder what we'll do with you now. Derek, wasn't there a stable behind the safe house? I heard Andrew mentioning it earlier, and he said it was empty. Could we put Dream there?" Derek looked like he wanted to say no, but I guess that he saw a dead horse being useful for something, like traveling.

"Fine, let's just get moving now."

I rode Dream there, just being happy on top of such a powerful, natural animal. We found the stable no problem, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Derek tensed, and slowly backed up to the horse, and pulled me down. The horse wasn't upset about that, but she started to rear, kick and whinny as it ran around in circles, almost like a dance. Then, five other horses, and two babies; foals, emerged from the forest, and bowed to Dream. None of them showed the signs of death, other than the dull eyes, and one horse was bleeding from the mouth, and the one foal had a cut by its nose.

She bowed back to them, and they all walked forward in what seemed like a procession. It was amazing. It was like...

"She's their leader. Kind of like the Pack Alpha for the wolves in Syracuse." Derek shivered behind me. I turned around to look at him.

He was afraid.

I had almost never seen Derek afraid of anything. Liam and Ramon, he was afraid. When he was cleaning Liam's blood off me in the bathroom, he was afraid. When I woke up after Liam's attack, he was afraid. When he changed, he was afraid. I knew there was nothing to fear, but his fear was not pleasant; I wanted to make it go away.

"Derek, it's okay." That was all I said. He would realize it once he was rational again.

The procession stopped in front of Dream. I was standing beside Derek now, holding his hand. Dream was acknowledging each one of them. The first pair had the first foal in between them, as though it had been theirs before whatever happened to them, happened. Dream touched her nose to the foal first, and watched him prance around with joy, and then trot up to me.

Derek tensed, but I rubbed my thumb in circles around his hand.

The foal stopped a few feet in front of Derek and I, then watched us holding hands. The foal was all black, and had no markings on him whatsoever. After a few moments, the foal bowed to us and said '_I am the colt, Midnight, and my services are yours_.' Derek and I both jumped.

"Y-you can talk to us?" I was confused, not scared, which explained my stuttering. Now that I think of it, colt meant a male foal, I think.

'_I can be heard by you because you are bound to my leader, and he can hear me through his current bond with you_.' Midnight said, indicating our hands. I dropped his hand, but he had held on.

"Better for me to hear it with you so you don't have to relay it to me later." Derek whispered to me. I held on tighter.

The next horse Dream sent up to us was the black mare that was with the colt. She announced herself as Twilight. She was all black, with no markings, like her colt. She seemed to have a level head, and like the kind of animal who stopped to think, but still could make you laugh. She sort of reminded me of Jessi.

The stallion that she sent next was Legion, again all black, and now I could see where that colt got his coat from. This horse was large, and really kind. He seemed sweet, as far a first impressions go. Like Harry, this horse had brown eyes, too rich to be natural. He was magnificent.

Then the next two horses came up. Dream sent them two us side by side, as though they didn't like being apart. The first one, the stallion, looked like one of those pretty ones I had seen in a show once, long ago. Lipizzaner, I think was the name. All white, he was a big horse, but proud and a bit stuck up. He was Allure; I guess the name matched the attitude. The mare at his side was much shyer, but seemed like she would set Allure in line when necessary. Her name was Serenity, and she was grey, with only a white stripe on her face. She was pretty, but the size of a normal horse, not quite measuring up to her mate; I didn't know what other word to use, they seemed inseparable.

I looked up at Derek. He had relaxed now, content with holding my hand and watching the non-rotted horses walk around and snort to each other.

Dream followed up the next horse and foal. Wolf was the gelding; he briefly explained how he got his name from when he was a colt he fought a wolf protecting a female he liked and they ended up together, and how he wasn't a stallion anymore because he was neutered after he got his only offspring; the foal between them. Wolf nuzzled his mate affectionately. He was truly massive, surpassing the last two stallions by a couple of inches. He was a chocolate brown color, with black hair and tail; what was it called, a mane right? Wolf introduced his mate as Dreamcatcher, which was really close to the name I had picked. Then they showed us their filly, Sunstream. She was cute, with a cream body, white legs, tail, mane, and a wide white stripe on her face. She was bubbly, like me when I had been little.

Derek was watching Wolf intently; not mad, just really curious. Derek let go of my hand, and walked up to Wolf, who walked up to meet him. My werewolf buddy reached his hand out to the horse, and the gelding stretched out to meet my curious love's hand. The second they connected, I could feel the bond between us all strengthen. Derek relaxed completely, and absentmindedly rubbed the horse.

"Let's get them all into the barn, and go inside. Andrew will want to know more about this. They were all obedient, and told us they didn't need food, so we just left everything open so they could wander the barn. Then Derek and I went to the house and while Derek told Andrew what happened, I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Can't wait to update again soon. Love you all. Hope the horses weren't too much of a change. Read and Review!


	12. Silence

Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story, I'm glad to watch the number of reviews go up. If any of you like Simon, you wont anymore (Insert Evil Laugh) I know adding a pack of horses was a bit different; seeing as I haven't seen any other fanfics with this idea in it, but don't worry, I'm going somewhere with it. By the way I changed some of chapter 11 so you may want to check it out before reading chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12

Chloe's Point of View

Andrew didn't know what to make of the horses, but he hasn't objected to it. Everyone but Tori has been out to see them. It seems as if each of the horses can bond with one of us.

Harry and Jessi went out there, and bonded with Legion and Twilight; it seemed as if they imprinted on one another. Harry wouldn't stop patting Legion, and Jessi looked like she was ready to stroke Twilight until the cows came home. They adored the foal, Midnight, and played with him as much as their strength could allow. They were out there every day since they imprinted on each other.

After about a week on the mend, I was nearly back to normal, a lot of my stitches were gone, and I didn't hurt to walk around anymore. There was only one problem with me being up and around all day.

Derek.

He had stopped talking to me. The first day after Simon was out of bed, he stopped talking to me, other than the quick nod, or the brief hello. We saw each other when we went to see our imprints; Wolf and Dreamcatcher, but didn't speak. It was worrying me, and the horses could tell. I could have sworn we connected, and I thought...

Well I thought wrong I guess.

I went down to the kitchen, smelling breakfast. I grabbed a plate, and sat by Tori; who was being really nice to me since the whole stitches thing; I forgave her about seven times before she finally got over it.

Derek sat across from me, and I knew he was hiding his face from me, sneaking glances when I wasn't looking. He had fully changed, and was even more gorgeous than ever. Clean face, although I could see that soon he was going to have to start shaving. Hair was a handsome as ever, sleek and black, and still hung over his eyes.

I finished breakfast quickly, and went out to the stables, where Harry and Jessi were already out today, with their horses. The horses didn't need to be fed or cleaned up after; them being dead and all. I went over to Dream's stall; which we got name plated, like all of the other stalls, and started stroking her.

'_What is wrong, child? You are still worried about your mate, Wolf's imprint, yes?' _I could only hear her through the telepathy bond, since I raised her and her team of horses; I have been reading up on horses since they arrived, and a team of horses is a group of horses that work. Andrew has even ordered us all some other horse books and movies, so we can know more about what we're dealing with.

"I don't know what to do about it Dream," I said aloud, to make it seem like I wasn't hearing everything in my head anymore. "It's like he doesn't want to see me anymore, he is avoiding me, and I never see him out of the house except when he comes out here to see Wolf and Sunstream." Sunstream was Wolf and Dream's filly; or female foal. I played with her when Derek wasn't around.

'_In time you may fall in and out, but you will always find a way back to each other, believe in that.' _Dream was so wise; as long as I waited for him, he would find his way back to me. I hugged her in thanks, and checked on Wolf, Sunstream, Serenity, Allure, and Midnight. Harry and Jessi were playing with Legion and Twilight, so I'd check on them later.

I went up to the house, and got in the shower, and relaxed. My body was still sore from having to help clean up the barn so it could be used for the team. Team H we decided to call them; it was a codename for emergencies. I got out of the shower, fixed my hair; which was blond once again, and went to my room.

I was putting my room in order when I got a knock at the door. I yelled for whoever it was to come in, and Simon strutted in the door.

"Mind if I come in Chloe?" it was not really a question. I didn't want to have any complications with Simon right now, but I said to come in anyway. He walked in, closed my door, and locked it. I sat down on my bed, and I gestured for him to sit in the chair I had at my desk. He ignored it, and came to sit beside me; on my bed.

Something was off about him; he seemed different since he woke up, like he was angrier. He flipped out on Tori the first time she saw him, and she hasn't talked to him since. He was more on edge, more dangerous. He nearly destroyed his room a few days ago; thankfully Derek was there to calm him down. I had begun to be scared of him.

"What's up Simon? Do you need something, I'm really tired." Hoping he would take my hint and leave. But as usual, he can't get a clue.

"No, I'm telling you this now whether you're tired or not." Ok then, this wasn't going to be good. "Chloe, I am gonna cut the bullshit. I love you, and I want you to tell me you love me too." He glared at me, expecting a response along the lines of 'God Simon, I'm so hot for you.' I didn't know how to turn him down. The silence was too long for his liking. "Answer me, Chloe."

"Simon, I don't think I can love you back, I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me." I paused to look at his response.

He was very angry.

The stuff in my room just started exploding. He jumped on me, pinning me to my bed.

"You are gonna love me whether you like it or not." He slapped me twice. "Say it Chloe, say you love me damn it!" He slapped me again. I tried fighting to get off, but he had gotten stronger.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Louder," He stopped slapping me, and things stopped exploding.

"I l-love you Simon." He slapped me once more.

"Say it without stuttering."

"I love you Simon." I said it loud enough he could hear it, and without stuttering.

"Now, Chloe, was that so hard to do?" He didn't get off me, but leaned down kiss me. I tried struggling, but he just pinned me down more, and by now my arms were going to have bruises in the shape of his hands. He kissed me hard, making sure I could not get out of his grasp. He forced his tongue into my mouth and moaned. I try to get his tongue out of my mouth, but he liked the struggle. He was moaning so loud I wondered why no one had heard it.

No one heard it... Derek. Why couldn't Derek hear it? He could surely have heard all the stuff in my room exploding, and come in to pull Simon off of me. Simon must have put a silencing spell on my room before he came in. Even if Derek had come in, Simon would get mad, and he could really hurt Derek; even if Derek and I weren't talking, and it broke my heart that we weren't, I still wanted him to stay safe, even if it meant me getting hurt instead.

I stopped struggling against Simon, and I waited until he was finished. He stopped kissing me, but only to kiss my neck, making me shudder. I didn't like getting kissed there. I squirmed, and it made Simon smile. I knew he was enjoying when I squirmed and shuddered, so I stopped thinking of what he was doing, praying it would end before he went too far.

Then I heard the zipper on my jeans.

I squirmed and shouted and kicked, but he had more inhuman strength than Derek. He held me down and tightened his grip on my arms, stopping my struggle.

"Scream all you want Chloe, it'll get you nowhere."

I tried not to cry for as he undid my shirt.

* * *

Sorry Simon fans - Read and review


	13. Hiding

Hey Everybody! I think by now everybody hates Simon. If you don't… You're not normal. Okay, so now I'm not sure exactly what I want to happen next, so I'm going to just jump into it, and see where my weird mind takes me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Derek's Point of View

I woke up with a headache that morning. I rolled out of bed thinking about how many Advil I would have to take so they would become affective based on my body weight. By the time I got to the kitchen, I decided I would need five. I found them and downed them, with a whole bottle of water. Breakfast wasn't ready yet, so I went out to the barn to see Wolf. I love that horse, even though I never thought I would love anything in my life. But that was before Chloe. I wasn't talking to her.

I felt bad about not speaking with her for the past eight days, seven hours, and twenty minutes. _'You are a loser, and a failure. Why aren't you talking to your mate? You obviously miss her, counting the minutes until you can see her face again. Who gives a shit what Simon said?' _He told me I was a monster, and Chloe deserved the best. _'That does not matter; Simon has been messed up since he woke up.'_ Something in him changed after he woke up, he was angrier. He couldn't stay calm. He nearly bit Tori's head off. I would have laughed had it not been Simon freaking out at Tori.

I sat across from her at breakfast, sneaking glances when she wasn't looking; though she caught me a few times. I couldn't help it. It may have been safer if I stayed away. That did not mean I wasn't allowed to look at her. She finished breakfast quickly and left. I finished and headed to the barn.

The only people in the barn were Harry and Jessi, and they were too busy with Legion and Twilight to notice me walk in.

I went to Wolf's stall, and started to pet him, I was completely lost in thought until I heard Chloe come into the stable. She was talking to her horse; she could communicate with them in her mind, and she spoke to them aloud, though I wasn't sure why; they could most likely hear her in their heads too.

"I don't know what to do about it Dream," She said aloud, "It's like he doesn't want to see me anymore, he is avoiding me, and I never see him out of the house except when he comes out here to see Wolf and Sunstream." Oh, she was talking about me.

I felt bad enough about ignoring her, but hearing it from her hurt more. _'There is an easy fix to this, you asshole; don't hide from her' _I am not hiding! _'Yes you are; if you hear her footsteps you leave as quickly as you can. That's called chickening out, so you don't have to face her. All you need to do is tell her she is your mate, and she'll forgive you for this huge mistake you are currently making.'_ I hated to admit it, but Derek-wolf was right. I was chickening out because of what Simon said.

She said good bye to Dream and then left the stall, and went to go see Sunstream. I knew she would come see Wolf next, so I did what I was good at; I left.

I went about the next hour reading in my room. Books I had found on werewolves and stuff were really good to have now.

I heard Chloe come upstairs, and get into the shower. For everyone else, the water drowned out what she said in the shower. I was not so fortunate.

I wasn't even sure if she knew she said that stuff, it was like she was thinking aloud.

"I wish Derek hadn't started ignoring me, I miss having him around. I was so happy that he was there when I woke up..." she said stuff like that. I tried to ignore her voice, because it was heartbreaking to listen to her pain, which echoed mine.

I listened for Simon, too be sure he wasn't going to kill Tori; he was freaking me out lately, he was not safe anymore; I know I vowed I wouldn't let Simon have Chloe, but I wasn't going to risk hurting her.

I heard Simon outside Chloe's door, just walking by, really slowly, like he was trying to look at something without being too conspicuous.

I heard Chloe get out of the shower, no longer lost in her vocalized thoughts, she went into her room; I don't want to listen anymore. I jumped out of bed, and stomped down the hall to the kitchen, grabbed a snack, and went to play with Sunstream until the sun went down, hours later.

* * *

Hey, You guys are probably frustrated, am I right? Read and Review - I want to know how you are all taking the latest update!


	14. Ghost

Hey everyone. I'm glad you all are happy to hear from Derek, but now it's back to Chloe. I am starting to get depressed just writing about this. :'(. I'll try to get past this sad phase ASAP.

* * *

Chapter 14

Chloe's Point of View

The days began to blend after that first time. I used to cross the days off the calendar in my room, but I haven't done it since the 20th of April. I only knew that it had been at least a few days, maybe a week now.

Simon was gone when I woke up that first night. He hadn't changed his attitude, but I could dream right? He had been coming into my room every night. He never spoke to me, as if I wasn't important to him. He was come in, have his way, and put a sleeping spell on me. By the time I woke up, he was always gone. I knew the drill. Lay there and be silent, and he wouldn't hurt me more than usual. I tried to talk to Derek once, hoping he could do something to stop Simon. I was wrong.

Simon caught me.

I had to think of a really convincing story about how I would get a bruise on my cheek in the shape of a book with the backwards letters of the title imprinted in it. I told everyone I tripped and landed on it.

I haven't spoken to Derek since.

I got up for the usual routine. Get dressed; in clothes that covered the black and blue on my body, go downstairs. Simon wouldn't let me shower in the morning anymore; he just hit me if I did that. I showered at night, right before he came to my room. It was the only time I cried, when i was in the shower; the sound drowned my sobs, and the shower diluted my tears until they were nothing more than blended with the rest of the water.

I got downstairs, hoping I could just eat, and then get outside.

The table was empty, Except for Derek.

"Where is everybody?" I said in my new normal tone; small, exhausted, scared, quiet. I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to burn my room and the memories with it. I wanted to do a lot of things. But I couldn't do the things I wanted anymore.

"Andrew took Tori, Harry and Jessie to the shopping centre in town, to get some updated clothes, newspapers, and books that we ordered." Derek's voice was like heaven. I was so happy to hear his voice. I wanted to tell him everything, but before I could even try to do that, one question still hung in the air.

"Where is Simon?" He straightened up, and walked over to me, eyes still soft, but somehow scary at the same time. He knelt down to eye level.

"He is in his room still; he usually doesn't come down yet. You're early, haven't you noticed?" I glanced at the clock above the calendar; 7:15, April 30th. The 30th...

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Derek turned protective, and it reminded me of when he talked to me, and thankfully, when everything was normal.

"What is it? Chloe tell me now. What happened? Is it a ghost? Chloe tell me!" Derek's voice was laced with concern, worry, fear, and something else I couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"I-I-it's the 30th, ten days since..." No I couldn't tell Derek what happened. I cannot believe it though. Ten days, and I haven't done anything yet. Ten days, and no one noticed; or they did, and Simon stopped them from looking into it. Derek caught on, that I hadn't told him something, and began acting like when I met him at the Lyle house, because he knew I didn't like it.

"Spit it out, Chloe, what?" The cold voice was there, but the eyes didn't carry the same message. They were still the worried green wreck they had been for days. And that was all my fault.

"It's nothing; I don't want to talk about it." It was a real shame Derek wasn't stupid like the rest of us. He didn't seem mad, but really hurt. He took a step towards me, but the image of Simon advancing on me flashed through my head, and I backpedalled into a wall.

I choked back a sob, as I hit one of the bruises on my shoulder blade. I kneeled over and sobbed in pain. That bruise was the one I got last night. Simon had pushed me into my closet door, which now only hung from the top hinge. When I checked this morning, it was already a deep purple.

And it hurt when I simply ran water over it.

"Chloe, Chloe! Are you alright? What's wrong with you shoulder?" He touched my shoulder, and I choked yet another sob of pain.

"Don't touch it! I'm alright, just don't touch it. I, uh, fell, the other day, don't worry about it." I tried to sound convincing, but it was very difficult. I was worried Simon was going to come down and find Derek this close to me.

Derek hadn't been this close to me in some time. First the time he stopped talking to me, and now Simon saying I wasn't allowed to talk to him. It felt different just talking to him, and having him worry about me. I was starting to calm down by the familiarity. I was starting to. I still love Derek, but the Simon ordeal made me think of his shear size, and I knew I was safe with Derek, not from Derek. Simon had been filling my head with doubts about Derek wanting to keep me safe. I shook them away, but a mind still wonders...

"Get away from Derek, Chloe, or else." I froze. I looked at Derek, but he didn't seem to hear it. I ducked away from Derek, trying to stand straight, but couldn't because of my shoulder. I looked around, but didn't see him in the room.

"I'm sorry Simon, I'm sorry, please don't be mad, no one else is home and I hit my shoulder against the wall, and Derek saw an..." I stopped, realizing Simon wasn't in the room, just Derek, and he was confused.

"Chloe, what are you doing, Simon isn't here," He looked around.

"No, I heard him just now, he told me to get away from you a..." I stopped, realizing what I was saying, implying. "Y-you d-didn't hear S-S-Simon just n-now?" He shook his head and right as he did that, Simon appeared out of thin air, scaring me nearly to death. He looked normal, but that didn't mean he was.

"Simon?" I spoke hesitantly, and I could see Derek was looking at me with a bewildered expression on his face. I reached out for Simon, despite my fear of him; I had to know if I was finally crazy. I reached out to touch his arm, sort of like when I first met him; I had thought he was a ghost then.

This time, it went right through.

I screamed and backed away until Derek was holding me from hurting myself further. My shoulder hurt like hell with Derek's hand on it, but I was a little bit preoccupied by the ghost currently screaming at me.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Tell me, damn it! Chloe!" I could just barely hear him over Simon's ghost.

"Simon, ghost, can't see." He wasn't getting it.

"What do you mean? Simon and a ghost? Chloe?" I had so many conflictions.

"Simon... is... a... ghost!" Then they both paused, Simon stopped yelling, and Derek just stared at where he assumed Simon was standing. "Simon, Are you dead?" Derek seemed wary, scared. He didn't want to lose his only brother, even if they weren't completely related.

"Derek, get away from her! She is mine! I own her, and you can't take away what is mine. Chloe, leave him!" as Simon was screaming, I did my best to relay the message to Derek.

"Can't you push Simon's spirit away for a little bit? Just so we can figure this out?" He was trying to control his temper, I was sure, but instead of focusing on that, I covered my ears and felt Derek's heartbeat behind me, still as calming as ever.

I gave Simon a mental push, and he was gone. Thank heaven I was getting better at this crazy necromancer stuff.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry about that. Derek, we need to find the body. I can't believe he died, or whatever happened to him." I reached out to touch him, but he jumped. He was distant, and tired. He was thinking intensly about something.

I, however, was relieved; I should have felt bad about it though, with Simon's death and Derek and I finding out this way, but I couldn't help the relief I felt.

Simon was not going to spend another living night in my room.

* * *

Okay I know I'm horrible, but Simon had to go. All part of the plot. plz don't hate me. Read and review. No flaming me.


	15. Regret

Oh my god! I got 100 reviews I cannot believe it. HAHA I am so happy! Love you all, and keep it up! Simon is gone, and Chloe is safe, for now.

* * *

Chapter 15

Derek's Point of View.

I didn't know what to think.

Chloe just shoved away my brother's _ghost_, after it was finished harassing her about owning her, and telling her to get away from me. Chloe was scared of my brother. Alive and dead, she was afraid.

But Simon was dead. I had to find out what happened. I sent Chloe out to the stables to calm down; she wasn't going anywhere, so she could be questioned later. I went upstairs, and had to kick down Simon's jammed door. His body was on the floor, it looked, normal; like he just fell of the bed in his sleep. I walked over, and the open window blew a breeze in that made the hair on my shackles rise.

"Liam." I growled. He had been in here, and based on the scent trails, more than once. How did I not smell it from downstairs? Knowing Simon, protection spell was my best guess. It must have blocked out everything. I walked up to my now dead brother, and shed a few tears.

It felt surprisingly good to cry a little bit. Like all my worries were just pouring themselves out of my eyes. I had never thought of how I would feel when Simon died, but this wasn't my originally anticipated reaction. His neck had been snapped. Quick and easy, I guess.

I was afraid that something was going to happen to the others to. I started to get angry. _'That bastard who nearly killed you mate has been in this so called safe house?! For how long? Who knows how many times he has been in this room alone, let alone Tori's and Chloe's an-" _Chloe's room.

I jumped up and bolted to Chloe's room. I threw open the door and took a deep breath to smell what had been in there, but I did not expect what I did find.

Simon's thick arousal and Chloe's very thick fear scent. I almost gagged at the combination. I walked in, and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. To me; I had no idea how organized Chloe was. I walked over to the window.

Barred shut.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Liam had not been in her room. But a new problem arose. Simon had been in her room; lots of times by the smell of it. I looked around for something that could tell me anything other than what I smelled. I pulled back the sheets on her bed; clean. She must have just washed them. I made her bed, and looked at all the clothes scattered on the floor. I was about to go check out her closet; which was hanging on one hinge, when I found a piece of clothing on the floor that wasn't hers.

They were Simon's boxers.

I growled out loud; what the fuck were Simon's boxers doing in my mate's room! _'Looks like he was trying to steal her from you,' _Shut up wolf boy. _'You know I'm right. And you and I both know that from the smell of it, this wasn't a onetime thing. That wizard ass hole has been doing this for a while; that's that reason your mate has been crying in the shower every night since you heard her talking to Dream about you. How long ago was that? About, let's see, hm... Ten days? Isn't that what she noticed on the calendar this morning? You could have done something, you heard Simon that day, walking by her room, probably casting his little spells, and you walked. _

I stood there, holding Simon's boxers, listening to Derek-wolf chew me out; he was right. I could have done something, but I walked. I looked past his boxers to Chloe's garbage pail sitting by the mirror in her room, and saw disposed condoms. At least my brother was safe, I guess.

I was already tear-stained from seeing my brother's dead body, and now finding out he'd been hurting my mate? I was not sure which one to be more shocked at; my mate being raped by my brother multiple times? Or the fact that my brother being killed by another werewolf, and was harassing Chloe before moving on?

I hate crying; it gets me nowhere. But right now, it seemed as if I couldn't stop crying. I had to get out of there. I walked out of Chloe's room into Simon's and put his boxers where they should have been. I stormed downstairs and outside to the stables, tears streaming down my face, I walked through the open door and over to Dreamcatcher's stall, but Chloe was not there.

I looked at Dream, who was pointing her nose at Wolf's stall, so I went over to it, and there she was, petting my imprinted horse. She turned; her face tear stained but no longer crying, and looked at me.

Chloe pulled the door open so fast I thought she could have broken it. The look on her face when she saw me was full of pain and fear and sadness and relief all at once. I pulled her close and sat down with her in my lap; and she started crying with me, and we cried like that the whole day; not making sound, just letting the tears stream down our faces as I stared into those long missed blue eyes; thousands of words being said as not one word passed aloud.

We sat there until Harry and Jessi came in looking for us. They all wanted an explanation as to why my brother was dead in his room, and why we were crying.

* * *

Hey - i thought Derek should have a chance to just let it all out. hope yall liked it! Read and review!


	16. Mine

Hey, sorry I'm so late (L) hope you all forgive me! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

Chloe's Point of View

We cried for the whole day, ragged breath, tear-stained shirts and all.

I was so happy; I felt awful about it. Derek was holding me, and crying about his dead brother Simon, and I was crying tears of joy, because Simon could never touch me again.

Harry and Jessi showed up at about sundown, and brought us into the house to explain ourselves, and Simon. When we got to the house, Derek gave a quick summary of what happened to Andrew and Harry, and then they let us go up to shower before explaining everything in detail.

I was shaking, because the thought of telling everyone about what Simon did scared me. Would his ghost try to hurt me? Or just shout at me until I followed necromancer suit, and jumped of the roof? I walked past Simon's room, and looked in. There were boxes and garbage bags stacked around the room. His room has been cleaned of everything.

Everything anyone else would have seen.

Even though the window was closed, I could see Liam jump through the window and struggle with the sleeping Simon. It didn't take Liam long, he just pulled Simon from the bed and got a good grip on his neck, and bam, you have a ghost. I stared at it without knowing what to think.

I didn't think. I just watched Simon die over and over, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped out of my skin. I guess being so focused on the scene before me, I never noticed Derek walk up behind me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you something." He had just gotten out of the shower; I had been standing there long enough not to notice him go back to his room, shower, and then walk down the hall to where I was standing. He steered me towards his room, right past my open door, and I shuddered, I never wanted to sleep there again, after what happened.

We walked into his room, surprisingly clean compared to the mess Simon had made of mine. I sat on his bed, and he threw his towel over a chair. Then he came to sit beside me on the bed. We sat there for what seemed like forever without saying anything, and then he pulled me into a hug and wiped away tears I didn't know I had even been crying.

"I am so sorry Chloe." He mumbled. He was sorry?

"What f-for, you didn't d-do anything that h-hurt me." I shuddered, thinking of the things someone else _did_ do that hurt me. He growled.

"No, not directly, but I could have stopped him, I could have helped you before," he growled for like five minutes, then hugged me tight, my breath caught in my throat; his heart was beating like mad. "I didn't know that he had put a silencing spell on his room and yours; it protects sounds and smells from escaping, so I never smelled your fear, or," yet another growl I got from him. He took my chin in his hands, and looked me in the eyes. "I had the chance to stop him from doing all of that, and I didn't see it. I feel awful for that, and for when I stopped talking to you. _He_ told me that I was a monster, ironically, and you would be safer without me around. I didn't realize he was setting the stage; you being lonely after I left you alone, and he could move in and comfort you. I just don't get why he went to such drastic measures."

"I said no," I said in a small voice. It was I think the first time I hadn't stuttered in a long time. Derek looked at me, confused. "He came into my room the first night, and told me he loved me, and wanted me to tell him I loved him back. But I wouldn't say it, and he got angry..." I think Derek knew the rest; I didn't want to say it aloud, ever.

Another tear slid down my cheek. Derek put the hand that wasn't under my chin on my cheek; moving his hands so he was holding my face in his hands, and he wiped away the tear, letting his hands just sit there. I don't know how long we just sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

I loved Derek, there was no mistaking that. I wanted to love him with all my heart. But Simon made me feel dirty, like I was no longer good enough for Derek. He was so good to me, and I had that crap with Simon happen, and I had been _happy_ his brother died. I pushed away from Derek, suddenly feeling ashamed that he was looking at me like that. I stood up and walked to the door. Right now it sort of sucked that he was a werewolf; he was faster than me. He beat me to it.

"What's wrong Chloe?" God he was so nice to me, and I didn't deserve it.

"I'm no good." I mumbled, forgetting his hearing; his freakishly sensitive hearing.

"What do you mean, you're no good?"

"I mean that I'm not good enough for you, after what happened with S-Simon, I don't think I'm right for you. I'm not worth it." after I said that, he had the most dumbfounded look on his face, quickly replaced by affection.

"Chloe," He picked me up in his arms, and held me close, "it doesn't matter what he did, and I won't let you go through anything like that again. You are worth everything, to me. You're" He paused, unsure of his next words, I could see him thinking. "You're my mate, and I can't bear to let anything like that happen to you again. I don't ever want you, the only girl I'll ever love, to tell me that you're not good enough for me; I don't think I would be able to take it."

With that, my heart leapt; a felt more tears, and a smile cover my face. Seeing my positive reaction, he smiled, and hugged me close. "Does that mean you love me too Chloe?" I giggled; gosh it felt good to smile and laugh again. Instead of telling him, I decided to show him.

I grabbed his neck and brought his face closer to mine, and I kissed him.

It felt wonderful to kiss someone that wasn't pinning me to that bed in the other room. Derek was an adorable kisser; his lips soft against mine, and I felt myself go numb with happiness. After all of that crap, I could finally kiss somebody, and smile about it after.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Hey! first fanfic done. this story will have a sequel, beginning exactly where this one leaves off. Not yet sure of the title yet, but keep an eye out for my work. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!


End file.
